


Spooky Island's Brutum Fulmen - How To Accidentally Jinx A Name

by LukeTheFirst (NagitosWaifu)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: 14 years on Regular Island must suuuuuccccckkkkk and his body can't even more off it is just rood, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jasper needs closure, Other, Supernatural Elements, also salty Jasper is something i never knew i needed, spoilers for episode 5s3, there's implied shipping but kinda not central
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagitosWaifu/pseuds/LukeTheFirst
Summary: 14 goddamn years on this god forsaken island. Honestly, Jasper was unimpressed that literally nothing came out of making amends. A bit bitter, sure; long over whatever actual got him murdered but resentment mix with hopelessness simply nulled both feelings into nonexistence. For a lack of a better word. At the very least, he had gotten non-fucking-creepy-old people to visit him on occasion. However, summer wasn't going to last forever and nobody was going to help him move on. He'd accepted that fact. His body underground, his parents god only knows where, and Davey having denial as his comfortable sleeping tent; the afterlife was what it was and it was incredible stagnating.





	Spooky Island's Brutum Fulmen - How To Accidentally Jinx A Name

“Well that was a bust.” Jasper sighed, pretending to sit down on a rock.

Four days passed waiting for something, anything really, to happen. Either those three hadn’t told Davey or they did and it did buckus. Spooky Island – honestly why would anybody call an island ‘Regular’? That wasn’t a name, not that its updated one gain points in originality – was uneventful at best and disturbing at worst. Witnessing the same sights over and over again, encounters coming few and far between, boredom took reigns over him growing a temptation in throwing a tantrum.

Moving from the island to one of the mainlands was a hassle, unless he tried possession. One of his very first mistakes in the second year on this god forsaken place. Possession was a hybrid mix of Casper and the Exorcist; damaging the host in its emotional state and somewhat overwriting the person. Not that he felt a darn tuttin’ thing in that whole process. Just something subconscious gave him an impression of a lesser being in doing so. Not to mention the bona fide physical stuff drove him a _tiny_ bit mad.

He’d stayed conscious enough to count the days. Time had become all but meaningless. Uneventful day after another – occasional creeper stuff which he ignored outright – tended ruining his sense of time.

“Jaa—aspppeee—rr. R ya’ dead yet?” Hollered the green hair gal, popping him back to materialization.

The nerdy boy’s voice sounded next. “He’s a ghost, he cannot die twice.”

“Resting just a nice way of sayin’ Mr. Fuffytins is super dead.” Rebuttal the gal. Nikki, was it? Or was it Nicky?

No leader? That boy did seem like it, apart the teasing between pals. Scared of ghost too, if he remembered correctly. Maybe this is why the other hadn’t appeared.

Noticing them walking the opposite way from where they’d last met. Slowly, his spiritual self started in incorporating a form visible toward the human eyes. Teleporting closer by them, stepping in stride and smiling his typical friendly attitude, even if those kids couldn’t help in the slightest. But nearly fourteen years of being stuck just jostled his good humor and forced himself in not being angry because shit sucked. An eternal balancing act it seemed. Today being no different than any other summer in this hellhole.

“Hey buddy! Guess it didn’t work, huh?” He smiled, internally screaming for another eternity. “Where’s your friend?”

“A no-show, mostly because he’s a chicken who won’t admit that you pretty much scare him shitless. Horror’s fun until it’s real.” Unimpressed by his pal’s fake bravado. “Also because David doesn’t actually know your dead.” Neil admitted.

“So are you gonna curse us? Haunt us? Or do any cool ghost stuff?” The girl body shook eagerly, panting like a dog having just fetched a stick, waiting for some sort of amazing – equally horrifying – event to occur.

“Oh, wow.” David saw his ghost but didn’t think he was dead? “That sure sounds like Davey. Ever since he became a Campbell cultist, I suppose I shouldn’t be surprise.”

An unpleasant truth and equally unsurprising in the slightest.

David loved this camp more than anything. Changing his own demeanor because he found somebody he could cling to in what he lacked elsewhere. Took only three summers but here they were. Leaving unsaid, Jasper had sugarcoated the cave event. The boy looked up and was fiercely protective of his counselor. Unlike their previous encounters, long before uno because a trio. Something had changed, whatever it was worth – which was nothing in his own perspective – it pointed to good things.

 

“Eehh—h.” Neil cringed, his index finger curling back from pointing. Reluctantly agreeing, “Yeah, I guess he is kinda obsessed with the camp and everything to do with camping. But compared to an actual cultist – long fucking story – I'd choose the harmless dumbass.”

“Yeah, there was a spa, punch, and ton of singing!”

Brows furrowing, his nose scrunching up, Neil interjected, “Toxic punch, brainwashing, and—yeah, a stupid, pointless singing dual, between David and his evil twin! Why in living hell were our lives at sake, not once, but twice?! Fuck this. I am never coming back here. I fucking swear if dad signs me up on this place one more time—!” Babbling on about rather disturbing events, until circling back to the topic, somehow, about familiar matters.

“You can’t do that! We’re a trio, you just can’t bail on us!”

“Oh fuck, no way, Nikki.” Getting railed up, Neil took a step back and took a deep breath, giving a deep thought on the matter, choosing his words; for a lack of better words. Unable to heed his temper, pointed at his friend declaring, “Unless you find a way for that two-timing motherfucker to stop betraying us—I’ll consider… it.”

“Come ooo—nnn Neil! I not taking maybes, I’m taking promise – vows made with blood-oaths!”

“Lots of drama you two got there.” Jasper chuckled nervously at the situation. Honestly, the most entertaining thing since their scooby-dooing three weeks back. It be rude in showing his enjoyment. The mansion’s television was hard to make functional, much harder in finding something watchable or not too obscene. It was fun at first, but the excessive language grew out its welcome after watching a reality show for three minutes.

“It’s been kinda meh week. I don’t know why I hadn’t considered Nikki was having a menstrual cycle instead of dying.” Shaking his head, hand held up as he shrugged at the stupidity of it all. “But when she keep drinking untested tonic: it just seems like a natural conclusion.”

“SSSS—oooo—ooh? Are you gonna do some cool stuff or what?”

“Well you guys tried and that’s all that matters, right?” They didn’t care. It sucked but oh well. “I couldn’t ask more than that.”

“Good! But what a bummer. Good because Max is being a total pansy, but you know how he gets if you mentioned it.” She jumped, trying to grab his collar and landing face first onto the dirt floor. Continuing on like nothing lifting her dirt covered face. “Which totally sucks because I wanna see all your cool supernatural powers! Harrison is the only one who knows neat magic tricks but I need more!” Getting up on her knees, arms shaking as her froly eyes stared at him like he was her sole hope. “Like SHOW ME ALREADY!”

“I only came so I could try studying you, because science will not stand by this and I already have to deal with Harrison’s shit.” Neil drawled, squinted his far away stare to his left of Lake Lilac. “I haven’t slept well since.” Finally facing him, fingering at him. “And you’re not helping.”

“Alright Bill Nye, I wouldn’t mind some modern science. I recently saw a reality ghost show,” Muttering under his breath, “If you can call it that.” Before upping his demeanor “Those gizmos sure seem neat.”

“Don’t. Compare me. To them.” Offended at such a notion. “Real science, isn’t pseudo-paranormal observational research. Real-Science! Is conducting extensive, repetitive, unrelentless experiments until an estimate – singular – conclusion can be reached! If I can prove your existence, you might make me famous.” Prideful enthusiasm snubbed out, the nerd ended with lackluster truth. “Not that I care much for the paranormal in general. Like, honestly, not my main specialty, so I might be a little slow on prepping and whatnot. I’ll give you an answer within a week, if the camp isn’t burnt down by then.”

“Will the experiments be cool?” Nikki attention redirected back to her dude.

It came off as an endless looping charade. The excited lass and her geeky homeslice exchanges came off a comedy duo, switching on and off between boredom and excitement, almost forgetting he was right alongside them. The sun soon cross the horizon, evening would be arriving soon and he waved his goodbyes, Neil promising to help him – and empty promises aside – it was a nice thought. The scenery he’d witness a hundred times over; the dipping sun, a myriad of dark colorful hues than a final star-filled sky. Any camp’s redeeming feature was those unlimited specks that reminded the endless darkness did actually contain stuff. Too bad Pluto didn’t count anymore. It just wasn’t right. Sitting on a rock, time pass rising the moon till its arch idly witnessing the Quartermaster pass him by without regard.

 

* * *

 

David’s emotions betrayed him. No matter what, they overwhelmed him following that transpired dream of seeing Jasper’s ghost and—goshdarnit the kids tried, but he knew better. No longer wailing and being a Debbie Downer every two seconds, his medicine finally kicking in – nevertheless, exactly 10 p.m. filing through his old memorabilia or old, hard-to-find, documents regarding his former fellow campers. Jasper’s once peppy smile in their first year together by their third year turned to downright disinterest. The year Mr. Campbell finally showed himself and somehow the world flipped upside down by the end of July. _He remembered everything so fondly_. But his Order of the Sparrow was a bust, Parent’s Day reminded him the ugly truth that he’d usually rather sweep under the rug, and last week was his emotional train-wreck as his past literally haunted him. Honestly, in retrospect returning to this specific camp may have been a bad move on his part. All the same, there wasn’t elsewhere were he wanted to be.

Unlike Gwen, who gain several masters in collage, his name didn’t have anything to back it up. Even if those majors – as Max unkindly mentioned throughout – were useless, they proved she went and finished what she started.

All his handpick ones were cherry picked, but the documents kept copies of photos if necessary. Going over them, an unsettling sensation placed a pit in his stomach at every shuffled picture. Despite their ups and downs, they were pretty close like tight-knitted oven gloves. No matter the mood, those summer sea eyes always cheered him up.

Up till he decided, for some ungodly reason, this place meant more than somebody who stuck with him through thick and thin.

“Geez, are you ever going to bed?” Gwen entered his room, already wearing her beauty mask and stared unimpressed.

Mulling it over, pressing the documents against his chest, as his memorabilia remain scattered on his desk. David half-joked, “I don’t know Gwen. Might get attack by a wendigo or a bear if I’m not careful.”

“Yeah you were out of it this week, what gives?” Her disinterest tone and tire attitude misdirected her sincerity. Poured herself a cup of Joe, watching the steam dissipate into the air as it cooled down. The campers rarely acted out of designated sleeping hours, unless the woodscouts were concerned. Sleep was for the weak. Insomnia preventing their usual roommate dynamic, unable in finding solace in his early bedrest remaining awake till a good three in the morning.

“Just,” Words escaped him. Should he even bother? And even if he did, Gwen’s double-down for any sort of drama tended in clouding her usual stable self. The question wasn’t about trust than it was about settling down his own feelings. Reeling bait was the last thing he needed. Putting on a smile, a little bit too thin and a bit underwhelming in sweetness. Overdoing it usually got him nowhere fast. David vaguely admitted, “Between the lack of sleep and the upcoming party preparations, I haven’t been thinking straight.” His eyes caught something enclosed by his shuffling fingers, a phone number of the Varn family, flickering them back to his co-worker, ended on a hopeful note. “But maybe it’s time I reconnect. After all, there’s no use in crying over spoiled milk!”

“If you say so...” Gwen eyes rolled, grabbing the remote and turning on the television. The Spanish reality TV show blaring in the background.

Watching her sitting down and indulging in the show while her arm chair engulf her resting figure; placing away the camp’s documents and returning his memorabilia onto the wall, David closed the door behind him as he started dialing the number.

Blood rushing in his ears, heart hammering forty times with every ring, and those memories flooded in him. Without a second thought, pressed end call button. It wasn’t that late just yet, if he remembered correctly he was two hours ahead, meaning it should be seven there. It wasn’t like he answer the phone, probably just Mr. or Mrs. Varn – he didn’t need to worry about conflict. Staring at the undialed number, his heart hammered again.

 

“ _Yo, dude whatchya got there?” An ungodly chipper voice penetrated his deep-seated state of pretending he wasn’t stuck in this underwhelming mess of a camp. Playing on his gameboy, trying beating Quickman for the twentieth time today. Hiding behind the bed, so they wouldn’t catch him with his device, ignoring the gobber. Who decided sit beside them like they were friends or something. Awed, having returned to the boss scene choice, the boy breathed out, “You’ve almost beaten everybody, huh? I’ve yet to finish my first game in all honesty.”_

“ _Oh shove a sock in it.” Scoffing at the older boy’s attempt of being ‘friendly’._

_Getting on his feet, the other warned, “Well I’m not tattle-teller but don’t expect to hide here all week. They got a limit on it. Activities and all that. Also, I hope you brought a lot of batteries.”_

_Having left without much fuss, he grimace at the idea his four extra batteries might not last all that long._

 

“No Davey! You’ve avoided this for far too long!”

He pressed called in defiance of his own gripping fears. Seven – lifetime long – rings later, a woman’s voiced ask who it was. “Hello, Mrs. Varn! I’m David Moore, camp counselor for Camp Campbell and – former friend of your son, Jasper Varn! I was curious if you could let me know of his current number, if that isn’t too bothersome for you.”

“Are you joking?” A hollowed and curt reply followed. Silence loomed over him and his heart stopped as she repeated the question vexingly. Snuffing out a sob, repeated harshly to the point of yelling. “My precious boy disappeared in that camp,” A voice on the verge of tears, bafflement and disgust ringed in his ears. “They said he ran away, I knew it couldn’t be true. Nobody believed—nobody cared-,” Almost screaming the last sentence. “and you have the audacity to call me.

“Ma’am,” Gulping down, pleaded. “I wasn’t informed of this, are you absolutely certain?”

It didn’t add up. Sure, Jasper didn’t say goodbye to him or any other camper but—. Mr. Campbell saw him leave and the man didn’t lie, this camp was his own metaphorical son, and everybody in it!

“Do not mock me!” The woman slammed her phone down, a dial tone overlapped his thoughts.

Never-ending, ongoing, signal drowned out his mind pilling afterthoughts.

The starlit sky surrounded him, the waxing crescent hang above him in their cabin, staring, simple staring, at the lake below. Lasting forever, unknown when, found himself indulging the now abandoned television as his roommate slept. Watching an old re-run of the Ashley twin movie. Voices that never really surfaced beyond that replaying dial tone, his own hammering heart occasionally broke its constant noise as those winding memories made—no longer made; somewhere along the line had grabbed his guitar, tuning it and trying to remember an old scout song somebody once sung in their first year.

 

Opening his eyes, the noise finally died off as the sun rose, breaking dawn as Lake Lilac never seemed more beautiful than now. Exhaustion took hold, his bone aching, and heating up – hopefully he wouldn’t get sick. There simply was no time.

“ _Flowers blanket all the countryside like freshly fallen snow._

_I know the answer's waiting somewhere, as it was once long ago”_

_The oldest camper sung playing on her bass, watching the bonfire burn like the giant camp fire it was. Fellow campers were chatted among themselves, as he sat in the far off corner near the lake, having his fill of smores left him with little reason to join the others. Despite having his own cliché, the older boy continued pestering him whenever the opportunity arose – no matter how he shot down the doofus’s dumb invites for playdates. They weren’t fucking five._

_The trio of older campers were enjoying their last summer here. The only teens within the mix of kids and preteens. Helping the camp, acting like they had their lives together, and the goddamn sing-alongs – never – ended because of the recent Order of the Sparrow’s camper._

“ _Duderino, comon join us.”_

“ _How about getting off? I don’t care, if you haven’t gotten the notice.”_

_The blond tilted his head, pretending pondering about it. Asshat, David rolled his eyes. “We’ve had our fair share of kids who didn’t want to come here, but in all honesty Camp Campbell couldn’t be a better place to end up in, you know.”_

“ _I thought this was your first year too?” Dipping his sarcasm like venom._

_The neon dressed reject nodded happily. “Yep, but I’ve been here two weeks and I know the general feel. So turn that frown upside down and join us grumpy.”_

“ _Go off, Jasper.”_

 

“You look like shit, David.” Max ‘kindly’ pointed out. “Don’t tell me your still having those thoughts. He doesn’t blame you and shit.”

Why he sounded so sure, David guess he would never know. But the attempt was appreciated.

“Oh no, it’s nothing like that Max. I guess couldn’t sleep last night with all my eagerness to begin preparation for our social gather festivities!” Snapping his finger and showing off his brightest smile. But the possible upcoming cold drain him of any energy, slumping his shoulders as his head fell beneath. “In hindsight, I might of needed a bit of sleep before going shopping today.”

The mess room covered head to toe with endless amount of chaos only children can produce. Before they disperse in their own seclusive area in the activity field. A mix between typical bullying, the apathetic nature of mildly mature kids, and the bundling excitement shared by those without self-doubt infiltrating those either like themselves or the indifferent crew. Since Max had found his own people while double down on his erratic tendency lulled him into a rather ‘controllable’ kid. A state which hadn’t been seen since before Gwen was even hired. Young precious Max, his second long-lasting veteran camper second only to Ered. He didn’t enjoy the implication of why the oldest girl here stayed against the test of time. Her parents were fantastic and it seemed they both had an eye out for Mr. Campbell. Sadly the Millers admitted no mail was allowed against the federal, restricted prison, but promise they let him know if the rules were to ever change.

It was only 8 in the morning and David body crumbled at his every movement and thought. He wouldn’t make it by even an hour, much less ten minutes.

“Gwen!” Max parroted his weak effort in calling his co-worker across the room. “This idiot needs a double concentrated monster stat!”

“There’s no need for energy drinks.” Especially not that disgusting drink. “Just plain wholesome sleep.”

“So you’re ditching Gwen?” Wearing an unnecessary smug smirk, mischief gleaming his irises.

“No. Nononono—no.” Straightening his back, hand on hip, waggling his finger disapprovingly. David corrected, for all intents and purposes, “I am – taking a break. A small morning rest."

“How do you live with yourself?” Jested the ten year old. “You know by then any and all destruction will have come to town.”

“I am absolutely certain—,” A deep yawn bubbled up, stretching his arms, blinking away – and failing – the sleep away. Yawning again, any sense coherency became a far away dream. “Gwwewm, caen take.”

His body felt light, landing onto his fellow co-counsler’s arms. His make-shift smile was return with a raised brown, swearing about the sudden occurrence, dragging his limp body back into their cabin. Max followed half-way with snarky commentary he barely decipher with a hazy mind and ear closing off.

David tried mumbling his thanks, only making her figure shrugging and probably complaining until nobody way left.

 

* * *

 

  _Jasper pride himself in being a natural social butterfly, hooking his peers left and right without much hassle. Excitement fueled his innate desire in commonplace get-together, his parents especially encourage it – reprimanding him when he choose an easier route for a rather simple collaboration – reminding him that actions were worthwhile than some hack’s empty words. Camp Campbell was the second camp he’d ever entered. It had a fair price of admission, founded by the legendary and swavy explorer, Cameron Campbell, and promised extraordinary stuff._

_But…_

_Staring at what seemed like a normal camp – something simply didn’t sit right._

_However his older fellow campers promised what it lacked in quantity or quality it made up in spirit. Gregg and Darla were pleasant, if not a bit overly docile. The teens were cool and seem to have their life together, his fellow age group – the preteens as the veterans stated as fact – weren’t half bad, neat even. The youngest group, he barely made it over that group, were chaos incarnated. The camp didn’t seem equipped at all for them. Without the teens’ eyes watchful eyes, acting like actual interns for their camp counselors, Darla and Gregg weren’t that prepared._

_In the end, unlike his previous camp, like the trio came only to meet a millionaire, lacked any notion of somebody of competence. Having written a letter expressing his worries, eventually lulled itself into a false sense of security, changing his mind half-way into the summer._

_They even got four new kids, Davey being the third, and unlike the those three kept to himself._

 

Jasper sighed, leaving the caved in landscape and ventured back into the abandoned mansion. Time meant literally nothing, considering that if anybody would visit, at the very least, a week would passed. Neil seemed to be one who kept his promises. Entering the living room, old freakies walking throughout the mansion without much thought. Dressed and undressed, add-ons and whatever freaky shit adults did these days. They were once weirded out when he visited, killing time by focusing all his energy in getting functioning cable on the once modern mid-90s television. Annoying static, turning the power on physically because it was just unnecessary to use supernatural powers alone, startled one of the quartermaster’s guest – a new one it seemed. Rubber horse mask and a fake hook hand, clothes being extremely loose but not unhooked just yet.

His head dropped, breaking him off his focus. Some lame-o said the island’s name again.

Squinting his eyes, gazing into the most annoying view in the world, the static started flickering the RBG colors until a tug-of-rope between the two disconnected and connected network was decided on. Another booming roar of thunder – dumbass, Jasper finally connected outdated cable with a working one. Having hid the remote since it forced some sort of reality conflict with his powers, he had to use his ghost powers to do anything.

It was the small things. But he appreciated that the Quartermaster, despite all his insane indifference and weird hobbies, made rules regarding his small area of peace. Nobody touched shit in first part of the living room, mainly the TV. It may had absolutely buckus to offer, but beggars couldn’t be choosers. Having gain temporary cable didn’t mean the premium stuff, the channels he got depended all on a random roll of luck; sometimes literally all the best channels, other times bad reality shows, and worst luck consist of just porn which never really do anything for him, except turn off the object and try again. Being incorporeal meant all or any bodily desires died with his body. Though reading through Mr. Campbell’s erotic book was a trip, the way they describe body parts looped between confusion and hilarity. Reading was once a good pass time until there was nothing else to read.

Sitting on the rugged floor, ankles crossed as one thigh laid on the floor while one knee stood up. Consuming media without an ounce of comprehending their actual content.

The background blared creepy hidden basement freak-on marathon.

Another typical night in the Campbell manor.


End file.
